


Where the clouds are swimming

by kaypancake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi Hyunjin, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hugs, Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. References, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swimmer Han Jisung | Han, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, han jisung is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Jisung often stays after training session to swim a bit more. He wasn't expecting to meet Hyunjin there."When the guy arrived at the end of the lap, he was trying to catch his breath. Jisung observed him. Every human was ugly or at least awkward with a swimming cap, that was a universal rule. An eternal atrocity. Yet the boy was still gorgeous. His soft eyes, his lips, everything."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 105





	Where the clouds are swimming

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be short, but I got a bit sidetracked. I hope y'all appreciate it!  
> english isn't my native language, so excuse any awkwardness  
> title from Sunshine - skz

Han Jisung was one of the best swimmers of the university. He loved to swim since he was a child and always was the pride of his club.

After a training, he stayed behind to do some more laps. He loved being in the water. He loved getting lost into the sensations, into the calming sound of water. He loved the training, but swimming alone was what he preferred. No need to swim fast or to show off. He didn’t have that feeling of being watched closely and that gave some rest to his anxious brain. That’s why when he heard someone dive in the line next to his, he couldn’t help but frown. 

Who the hell was there? Wasn’t the swimming pool closed for other people? 

He finished his lap and waited for the other person to arrive. He couldn’t see who they were - only that they were slow and clumsy in their movements. Jisung couldn’t help but wince at the visible lack of training that person got. If Chan was there, he probably would scold him for being judgemental, but he was alone. He slowly shook his head trying to wash off his own negativity.

When the guy arrived at the end of the lap, he was trying to catch his breath. Jisung observed him. Every human was ugly or at least awkward with a swimming cap, that was a universal rule. An eternal atrocity. Yet the boy was still gorgeous. His soft eyes, his lips, everything.

_ Jisung, now's not the time to thirst over a guy you’ve never met before. _

He was going to say something but when he locked his gaze with the other swimmer’s, he panicked. He dived and stayed underwater for most of the line. 

He liked swimming under the surface. All the calm and distorted sounds, the soft embrace of the water. It was weirdly comforting. He continued to do several laps. What he was meant to do before being distracted by the pretty boy. Then he got out of the pool.

He was still changing when the unknown student entered the locker room. They didn’t say anything. The boy seemed like he was going to say something but didn’t, turned away and entered the shower. When he went back, Jisung looked at him. Water was dripping along his chest and his wet hair was covering his eyes. If he looked okay back in the pool, now he was glorious. He looked like a god, Jisung couldn’t help thinking.

“Hey. I’m Hyunjin.” Finally said the boy.

“Jisung. Han Jisung.” 

A silence followed. Jisung cursed himself for being so awkward with people he didn’t know.

“I’ve never met you at the pool, are you new?”

Hyunjin shook his head “No. Actually, I’m a dancer. But I got hurt, my doctor told me swimming could be good for me.”

Jisung nodded. A dancer, huh. It explained his terrible swimming skills.

“And you’re in the swimming team?” Hyunjin asked.

Jisung only nodded. “Well I’m gonna go, nice to have met you.” With that Jisung left. When he checked his phone, he had multiple notifications from the swimming team group chat.

It was mostly Minho flirting with everyone and Chan telling Jisung not to stay at the pool too much. He called Minho as he walked home.

“What’s up?”

“Eh, do you know a guy named Hyunjin?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s a dancer. He’s in the practice room all the time. Why?”

“Apparently now he’s swimming at the pool after our training sessions. So when I stayed, I saw him.”

“And you totally gay panicked and now he’s the love of your life?”

Jisung almost choked. 

“What? No! I don’t gay panic.”

“Jisung.” He said with a knowing tone.

“Hyung.” Jisung mimicked.

“You’re the epitome of the panicked gay.”

“Fuck off.”

Only Minho’s laughter answered him.

“Anyway that guy’s hot, though.”

“And he says he didn’t gay panic, huh.”

“I’m almost home, gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch anyway?” He cut Minho’s teasing short.

“Sure.”

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

For the next few weeks, Jisung saw Hyunjin more and more at the pool. Often after his own training sessions or when he decided to stay longer. He liked the other’s presence. He was still terrible at swimming but he was fun and always kind. 

He saw him at the campus a few times. Hyunjin always waved at him which made Jisung blush and eventually lead to Minho teasing him. 

(“You’re whipped.” “No.” “He’s totally whipped.” “Chan! I thought you were on my side!”)

They were going out of the sports complex when Hyunjin suggested to walk Jisung home. Since he didn’t fancy walking alone in the dark cold night, he agreed.

“My injury got better and I might be able to take dance back.” said Hyunjin, his voice barely contained the excitement of the news.

“That’s so cool.” smiled Jisung. “I can’t wait to actually see you dance.”

Hyunjin chuckled. “Only if I can come to one of your competitions.” 

“Sure! I have one next week, let me text you the details.”

The look on Hyunjin’s face told him, he wasn’t expecting a yes. But he quickly recovered and a grin reached his face and eyes. Jisung’s heart melted. When Hyunjin smiled, his whole face became so bright and happy. It made the swimmer want to hug him and keep him safe. 

They talked about university, each other's friends and their respective sports. Then they finally arrived in front of the swimmer’s house.

“Well…” Jisung drawled. He turned and faced Hyunjin, raising his head a bit to look at him in the eyes. His look couldn’t help to linger on the dancer’s lips. He mentally cursed himself and smiled. “It’s my house, thanks for walking me home.” 

“Any time, Jisung.”

Jisung tiptoed and kissed Hyunjin’s cheek. He rushed inside his house without waiting for the reaction of the other.

Jisung texted the 3racha+minho group chat “I kissed Hyunjin’s cheek and ran away.”

Minho immediately texted back with a “HE GAY PANICKED” and “he totally gay panicked, this boy is helpless.”

Why did I think sharing that with them was a good idea, he sighed at the thought.

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

Next Saturday, it was competition day. He knew Hyunjin and Changbin would be here. Changbin, the only member of 3RACHA who wasn’t part of the swimming team was always there to cheer at their competition. But Hyunjin, that was new. He wanted to impress the other boy and some insidious thoughts were bugging him. 

What if he finished last? What if he failed in some ways? 

As he made his way to the pool, he shook his head. He was never anxious to fail at swimming. That was his strong suit. He always looked forward to competitions. It wasn’t a Jisung thing to fear of ridiculing himself in that field.

He stayed close to Chan and Minho who were idly chatting. He waved at his bandmate and Hyunjin when he noticed them in the bleachers.

Then it was his turn. When he was on the starting block, everything faded away. Only the starting signal, the water and his precise movements mattered. 

The stress was keeping him on edge. He forced himself to go faster. When he touched the wall, he noticed Minho already arrived, and others too. Was he that slow?

When he got out of the pool, Chan hugged him before taking his place. Everything felt a bit dizzy, adrenaline still rushing in his veins. He waited for the others to go. And the results were announced. 

The three winners of his category were announced.

“Third place : Lee Daehwi.

Second place : Lee Minho

First place : Huang Renjun.”

Jisung applauded loudly for his best friend. Chan ended first in his category, so the three boys hugged tightly before they went to take their medals. As he observed the winners’ he couldn’t help but feel envious. Not the bad kind, the one that motivated him. The one that fueled his passion. He will do better next time.

The swimmer smiled at Minho when he climbed on the podium and from there his friends waved at him.

Later he found Changbin and Hyunjin in the hall.

“Changbin-hyung! Hyunjin!” He called.

“Congratulations for today” greeted the older.

“Save that for Chan and Minho. They’re the ones who won.”

Changbin just shrugged. Hyunjin looked at him with a smile.

“You were impressive, though. You were so fast.”

Jisung blushed, looked away and suppressed his want to answer “not fast enough”. He mumbled a “thanks”. They waited for the two other swimmers and went out to eat lunch.

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

Next time Jisung met Hyunjin it was at the end of one of his training sessions. He let the team go and stayed to talk to the dancer.

“Still swimming?”

The boy timidly smiled. “I’m taking dance back next week, you can come to one of the dance practice, if you want.”

Jisung nodded. “You saw one of my competitions. If you think I forgot about your dancing, you’re wrong.” He winked and went back to the changing room.

That’s how the next week he ended up in a corner of a practice room. He lost himself in the building and had to text Hyunjin for help. 

“How can you lose yourself here?”

Jisung shrugged. “This building is a literal maze.”

“Well now, I’m here.”

Hyunjin grabbed the swimmer’s hand and guided him. Jisung’s brain might have short circuited at that moment. Until they stepped in the practice room, the only thing Jisung could think about was how soft and huge Hyunjin’s hand felt against his and how he wished he could hold him forever.

The only other person he knew in the room was Minho who immediately came to greet them. He shot him a curious look at Jisung when he noticed the two boys holding hands. But had the decency not to comment (yet).

“Sungie, you came!” Jisung shrugged and his friend continued. “Hyunjin, you can’t believe how many times I suggested he came to one of our practices.”

Hyunjin glared at Jisung with an interrogating look.

“What? You’re lying!” protested the swimmer.

“I’m not! You said it would be boring.”

“I didn’t!”

He did. Actually he remembered whining about that a few months ago. But he would not admit it in front of Hyunjin.

They were still bickering when other people arrived in the room. Hyunjin introduced Jisung to Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin. Eventually, he let go of the dancer’s hand and sat on the floor in a corner. He watched them practice for a long time. They were doing some movements again and again until they were completely in sync. Jisung had already seen Minho dance a thousand times. He had always been impressed by his skills and talent. 

But Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin, he was something else. He looked like a god. Gorgeous, powerful and precise. His gestures were sharp and emotional. 

After an hour spent dancing, they finally took a break. Hyunjin sat next to Jisung on the floor as the others were chatting together.

“So what do you think?”

“That you are perfect.” Jisung blurted out without thinking. Hyunjin bursted out laughing and the swimmer couldn't help but grin and blush. “And that, as much as you have absolutely no finesse in swimming, you are glorious while dancing.”

Hyunjin looked at the swimmer. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, just observing the other with a tender smile and honest eyes. 

“Thank you,” he eventually said. 

Minho broke the moment by running around, clapping to get everyone’s attention. “Let’s do the dance routine one more time and we’re done for today, okay?”

The dancers agreed and all gathered in front of the mirror. 

  
  


After taking a shower, Hyunjin met with Jisung in front of the dance building. Everyone had already left. 

“Am I walking you home, this time?” asked the swimmer.

Hyunjin nodded and led the way. For a bit, no one talked. It was a comfortable silence. 

Winter had arrived and snow was slowly falling. 

The swimmer’s outfit wasn’t made for winter, his coat was too thin and his shirt wasn’t warm. Yet, he repressed his complaints.

“Do you have any more training to do, tonight?” asked Hyunjin in a soft voice.

“No! I have a day off!” exclaimed Jisung with a bright smile. Catching Hyunjin's deep look, he tilted his head. “Why?”

“Well,” started the dancer, rubbing the back of his neck. “My roommate is at her girlfriend’s tonight, so I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something? If you want.”

“Yeah sure!” Immediately answered the swimmer. They both smiled at each other.

They continued talking while walking under the snow. 

When they finally arrived at Hyunjin’s flat, Jisung was still shivering because of the cold and his wet coat. 

“Jisung, you okay?” Hyunjin had this worried face that made Jisung’s heart melt, full of concern and care.

“I’m fine, just a bit cold.”

The taller boy went to another room and came back with a knitted jumper. Jisung put on the sweatshirt and a warm feeling and a soft scent made him sigh contently. The clothing was too big for Jisung and he had to roll up the sleeves.

The two boys crushed on the couch. They talked for a bit about what movie they should watch. When Jisung mentioned he never watched the movie Your Name, Hyunjin dramatically opened his mouth in surprise and let his phone fall on his lap. The look on his face showed his feeling of betrayal. 

“You never watched it? But? What are you doing in your life?”

“I wanted to watch it, I didn’t have time.” He added sheepishly, trying to save face.

“Well, we’re watching Your Name. For your sake.”

Jisung only chuckled, not against the idea. As soon as the opening song of Your name started playing, Hyunjin grabbed Jisung’s arm and curled up against him. Jisung glared at him.

“Don’t you dare judge me.”

Jisung giggled and held up his hands as a white flag signal. “I’m not.”

They watched the whole movie, hugging. During the dramatic part of the movie, Jisung got so caught up, he started yelling at the TV.

“You need to remember his name! Seriously ! You won’t just forget her like that! How can you forget her?” 

They were both tearing up. Hyunjin snuggled even more against Jisung’s chest. The swimmer’s mind might have lost focus on the film because of Hyunjin’s closeness. He never saw that part of him. The soft emotional Hyunjin. He liked that part. 

When the end credits appeared on the screen, Hyunjin was crying. Jisung hugged him tighter and ran his fingers in the boy’s hair in a soothing gesture. Hyunjin swept his tears but didn’t move. 

As his attention wasn’t on the film anymore he couldn’t help to notice how Hyunjin’s warm body was idly pressed against his. How close they were. He also noticed how much he liked that. He liked hugging Hyunjin, he liked walking home with him, he liked spending time with him or running into him after his training, he even liked Hyunjin’s lack of swimming skills and how stupidly god-like he looked all the time. 

With Hyunjin’s in his arms, Jisung suddenly felt all those feelings he avoided. It felt too much. 

“Hyunjin?”

“Sungie?”

Wait since when did Hyunjin called him like that? 

_ Focus, Jisung, focus. _

Hyunjin raised his head to look at him. His eyes were still a bit red from the crying. But he was smiling. His glare couldn’t help but linger on the dancer’s lips. He was close enough, if he leaned a bit he could kiss him. Stop. He needed to stop thinking about that. 

“I think I’m going to go back home. I have some work to catch up for class.”

That wasn’t a lie, just not the whole truth either. He did have school work, but he also scared doing something stupid, if he stayed.

Hyunjin pulled back from the hug, nodding. Was this disappointment, Jisung could see on his face? It couldn’t be. Too late anyway, Hyunjin was now smiling.

“Yeah, sure.”

Jisung put on his coat and his shoes while Hyunjin was babbling about his next performance. Jisung looked at him, a smile appeared on his face as he watched the dancer getting excited. He looked so bright.

Jisung was going to step out of the flat when Hyunjin grabbed his wrist. He turned to face the other. Hyunjin leaned and kissed Jisung cheek. Then just said “Be safe” smiled and closed the door.

What the fuck. Is it how Hyunjin felt when Jisung ran away the other day? Because Jisung’s heart was a mess right now. Did Hyunjin actually kiss him? What? Why?

Jisung shook his head and tried to think about something else on his way back. But intrusive thoughts kept him wondering.

Does Hyunjin like him? What if he didn’t? But you don’t kiss (even on the cheek) someone you consider just like a friend. Do you? 

Jisung didn’t know what to feel. 

When he arrived home, he realised he had kept Hyunjin’s jumper. He shrugged and told himself he would give it back next time he saw him. 

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

The following weeks, Hyunjin never came to swim. Jisung tried to reason himself, he started dancing again, why would he continue swimming? The swimmer couldn’t help but feel dull. He liked seeing Hyunjin. And due to a lack of luck, he didn’t see Jisung at the campus either. It was friday and he didn’t see the dancer once. Even Minho who had dance with him didn’t see him. 

After their usual training, Jisung decided to swim more again. He didn’t have any competition that weekend, he could manage the consequences of over-working out. He needed to think about nothing. He spent the week overthinking about nothing. 

After saying goodbye to everyone, he dived back into the water. He did multiple laps slowly. You would think due to how repetitive swimming gets, he would have plenty of time to think. But it only brought him serenity. He loved being in the water because his mind became blank. He stopped worrying about anything. It was just him and the water. It was comforting to have no thoughts for a bit. Just focus on the familiar movements. He didn’t know how long he stayed, but he didn’t mind. He finally decided to get out of the pool. He showered and quickly changed himself.

A text from his parents told him they had dinner without him but he had food to warm up when he came back. He smiled at the attention.

When he left the sports complex, the snow, the cold and the night welcomed him. Jisung sighed and walked faster.

When he finally arrived in his street he noticed a figure in front of his house. Someone was sitting on the stairs. Few steps later he finally recognised the person. Hyunjin.

What was he doing here?

“Hyunjin?”

When the other raised his head, it was clear he had cried. What happened?

“Jisung.” The taller swiftly got up and hugged him. Hyunjin bursted into tears. Jisung thought he would choke him with that hug, but he couldn’t bother to care and tightened the hug.

“Hyunjin, what are you doing here?” Only sob answered him. “It’s okay, let’s go inside, it’s freezing here.” 

Hyunjin finally let go of Jisung and followed him inside.

Fortunately, his parents were already in their room and he didn't have to explain the situation. 

“Have you eaten something?” asked Jisung. Hyunjin shook his head, not trusting his voice to speak. “Okay, let’s eat something and you can tell me what happened.” 

Jisung heated up what his parents prepared for him. Hyunjin wasn’t talking but at least he stopped crying.

They were at the table, slowly eating.

“Hyunjin, are you going to tell me what happened? Are you okay?”

Hyunjin sighed and ran his fingers in his hair. Jisung knew him enough to recognise his nervous habits. 

“No not really. I…” He took a pause, closing his eyes. “My parents probably hate me or if not now, they will. And I have no idea what to do with my life.”

Jisung didn’t really know what to say so he just took Hyunjin’s hand in his and waited for him to talk.

“I spent this week at my parents’ because it was my father’s birthday. And I might have came out as bisexual to them. And they didn’t really react. They didn’t kick me out or say they hated me. But they didn’t say they loved and supported me either. I panicked and ran away. I just came back here. And I just needed to see you. But you weren’t home, so I waited.”

“Jinnie, your parents love you. They might need some time to process it. But nothing is wrong with you. You are going to be okay.”

Hyunjin just nodded, tears pooling in his eyes but a small smile appeared on his face.

They finished eating, talking about more light-hearted topics.

“Do you want to stay over tonight, or do you come back home?”

He looked away, thinking about it. And with a quiet voice asked “Can I stay?”

Jisung grinned “Yes sure.”

They eventually ended up in Jisung’s bed. Hyunjin, who was in one of Jisung’s oversized t shirts, was adorable and his heart might have melted more than once. Jisung enveloped him into his arms and Hyunjin buried his head in Jisung’s neck. They fell asleep like that. 

In the morning, Hyunjin was the first to wake up. An unread text and a missing call notification was waiting for him.

His mother send “I tried to call you but you didn’t answer. I’m so sorry we didn’t react well yesterday. We had time to process it. I would understand if you are mad at us. But we love you and want you to be happy. Come back home at your next break and call us when you feel okay. I love you my sweetheart.”

A tear fell along his cheek but he smiled. He lay back and Jisung, still asleep instinctively wrapped himself around Hyunjin. Chuckling softly, he snuggled against the other boy and closed his eyes. 

When Jisung woke up, his head was against Hyunjin’s torso and it took him a few seconds to remember what happened last night. 

“Hyunjin?” He whispered. A soft ‘hmm?’ answered him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, my parents texted me, saying they were sorry.”

Jisung nodded and said “That’s good then.” And they stayed in that position for a long time, just enjoying the contact. 

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

Minho sighed exaggeratedly. “So let me sum everything up.” 

Dramatic pause.

“You are totally whipped and in love with Hyunjin. You were desperate for a week because you didn’t see him. He appeared at your door, crying and helpless. And you slept together in the same bed. And nothing happened.”

“I’m not in love but yeah. And not everyone has getting laid in their top 1 priority, you know. And that night I felt more like ‘I want to protect you so no one ever hurt me again’ rather than ‘please do whatever with my body, I’m yours’.” 

Minho simply shrugged. “When are you going to tell him though?” Jisung looked away, suddenly finding Minho’s ceiling fascinating. “Are you kidding me?” The dancer almost screamed. “You weren’t planning to tell him. What is wrong with you Sungie?” Minho dramatically let himself fall back and lay against the couch. “You are hopeless.”

Jisung chuckled “Oh, fuck you.”

“Ask him for a date.”

“Fine.” Jisung shook his head, annoyed.

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

Jisung was seriously considering running away. He was at that cute café Changbin told him about and he was waiting for Hyunjin. And he was late. Not by a lot, but Jisung came absurdly early and those five minutes felt so long. He was staring at the door, hoping to see it open on Hyunjin. 

And finally, he arrived. He was gorgeous and Jisung forgot how to breath. His hair was a bit ruffled by the wind, the cold had coloured his cheek pink and he was wearing a simple oversized shirt he didn’t button up all the way and a black jean. But Jisung couldn’t help but admire him.

“I’m so sorry for being late.” Hyunjin offered the swimmer a sorry smile.

“It’s okay.” He shrugged, forgetting everything he had felt, then he blurted out. “You look handsome.”

“You’re looking good yourself.” smiled Hyunjin, making him blush and look away. 

When they started talking about random things any pressure Jisung put on himself disappeared. He loved being with Hyunjin, he always laughed at Jisung’s jokes and was fun to hang out with. They left the café and walked in the city. Finally, Jisung walked Hyunjin back home. 

At the door, Hyunjin said “Minho, Felix and I are participating in that dance show. Maybe you could come see us?”

“Yeah, of course I’ll go.” 

Minho called him as soon as Jisung texted he was home. “So what happened? Are you together now?” He urged.

“Nah.” Jisung shrugged, then realising the other couldn’t see him he continued. “I might have forgotten about the date aspect of that… well, date.”

“You… forgot?”

“Yes.” He pathetically assured again. Minho was baffled. 

“How can you forget about that? That is the point of a date. My best friend is a dumbass, help!”

“Oh stop that… By the way, you didn’t tell me about that dance show.”

“Are you trying to distract me from your pathetic situation?”

“Maybe? Is it working?”

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

Hyunjin and Minho’s show was going to start. Jisung was in the first row, waiting with no patience. Chan and Changbin who were next to him started to get annoyed. 

“Jisung. If you move again, I’m punching you.” Sighed Changbin.

“It’s starting, both of you shut up.” scolded the eldest.

Music started playing and every single person in the room went quiet. All the dancers were amazing, but Jisung couldn’t wait to see his friends on the stage. 

They finally appeared. Minho, Hyunjin and Felix, all dressed in white, were ethereal. Their dance was delicate and emotional. The slow pace music made them look like angels. 

After the show, Changbin went to look for Felix and Chan left without telling Jisung. That’s how he ended up alone in the hall of the theater. He was going to search for his friend when Hyunjin appeared in his visual field. A smile immediately appeared on his face. 

“Hey, Hyunjinie!”

The dancer quickly hugged Jisung and asked “What did you think of it?” 

“Wow you were so so good. You were so graceful and talented. Not to mention you are absolutely gorgeous. Ah, I could kiss you.” Jisung seemed to realise what he said and blushed slightly.

Hyunjin looked at Jisung with a serious expression. “Do it.”

And Jisung did. His lips softly meeting the dancer’s. Hyunjin quickly responded, mindlessly entangling his hands in Jisung’s hair. The kiss was soft and cute, but Jisung still felt overwhelmed by their closeness.

The atmosphere broke when they heard someone’s shouting “Finally!” followed by “Changbinnie, you owe me twenty bucks.”

The two boys parted, both blushing at the intrusion. Minho, Chan, Changbin and Felix walked to them. 

“Now that those two finally kissed, maybe we can go eat somewhere out?” asked Chan

Jisung looked at Hyunjin and chuckled. Hyunjin smiling, turned to look at the “Yeah I know a good italian restaurant not so far away.”

  
As Jisung complained about being broke, Hyunjin took his hand (making him blush) and led everyone out of the building. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, it means so much *✧⁺˚
> 
> ig : @ kayillio (i post kpop fanarts, if you are interested or just want to talk)


End file.
